<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Black sister Christmas story🎄 by Dragonposeidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625441">A Black sister Christmas story🎄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon'>Dragonposeidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time my idea is a Harry Potter for the holidays</p><p>I love the Christmas tale with ghosts visiting Scrooge and wanted to see a Harry Potter version of it with Bellatrix having a change of heart during the Order of the Phoenix or the Half-Blood Prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt Harry Potter fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Black sister Christmas story🎄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I would like to see a Scrooge Christmas Tale Harry Potter version</p><p>The story would take place in Harry's fifth or sixth year<br/>
(Order of the Phoenix or Half-Blood Prince)</p><p>The story will focus on Bellatrix and her family (Her two sisters but also Draco and Tonks)</p><p>You can add romance and the bonds you want, canon or not if you feel like it</p><p>The idea is that instead of driving she mad, Azkaban would have made Bellatrix question her dedication to Voldemort and her actions towards Andromeda.</p><p>Of course it must be after she's released and during Christmas</p><p>Three ghosts (or more exactly illusory versions of some Harry Potter characters that Bellatrix know) visits she</p><p>Spirits showing her the past, present and future Christmases of the people who have been, are or will be important in her life and what will happen if she stays true to Voldemort and doesn't go back to being a little more like she was before listening to her parents on purebloods</p><p>I want a happy ending where she sits aside and helps Harry defeat Voldemort and reunite with her whole family</p><p>An epilogue of her life after the war and the death of Voldemort would be wonderful, again romance or future children are your choice</p><p>This story may be a one-shot but it would be even better in several chapters</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>